I Think It's Time
by JGiesen11
Summary: Jane & Maura realize that hiding their relationship from everyone for almost 5 years is long enough. This is their story about what has been happening 'off camera' all this time, and about the 'show' they have been putting on in front of family and friends (and unknowingly their viewers). It will also go through their unique process of telling their loved ones the truth.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Please read the following paragraphs to better understand the story. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer(s): Of course I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. They don't belong to me, but to TNT, Janet Tamaro, and Tess Gerritsen. This is my first FanFic ever written so please keep that in mind. I welcome all reviews including negative and constructive ones. Your feedback is much appreciated since I'm sure I have much to learn.

So anyways, a sort of preface to the story. This takes place in the present, so the end of Season 5 I guess. I'm actually watching them on DVD for the first time, don't have TNT, and am only on Season 4. So I might be missing a few details, but it mostly flashbacks to milestones in their relationship that would have gone on 'off camera.' So in this world, they started their relationship in the first episode of Season 1 and it progressed from there. This is basically a combination of them spilling the beans to everyone and remembering how they got to this point in the relationship, since all of these events occurred when Janet Tamaro wasn't supervising. ;) Here you go, I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: So some people were getting a bit confused as to how this was all happening off camera, supposing that if the cameras were off, Maura would go back to being Sasha, and Jane would go back to being Angie. So here is a little more explanation on how this world is occurring. I guess I'm writing it from the perspective that they know when they are or are not being watched by the director and film crew, kind of like they are on a reality show where they can only be 100% uncensored when they know that they aren't being recorded. In this world they are _always_ Jane and Maura, they aren't actors, they are real people. Jane and Maura are real and Angie and Sasha don't exist. It's kind of like Janet Tamaro is their 'God' who creates boundaries and parameters. However, when the lights and cameras are off, and Janet goes home, I'm imagining that Jane and Maura continue with their everyday activities. With the lack of 'parental' supervision, however, they are able to explore their sexual interest in each other, without a script to keep them in line. Does that make sense? Hope so!

Warning: It will morph into M rated content, but it will build up to it verses jumping right in to sex within the first few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was just another Friday evening, after work, for Jane and Maura. They had just finished their most recent case earlier that day, and as usual, had planned on having dinner, watching a movie, and relaxing for the night at Maura's. Jane was snuggled on the couch, reading, in her BPD t-shirt and shorts, as Maura, still in heels and work attire, prepared the 'healthy' portion of their meal in the kitchen. After a few moments in comfortable silence, Jane looked over at Maura, still chopping away at the counter, and called to her,

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes Jane," replied Maura, as she continued cutting fresh kale for their salad.

"I think it's time," said Jane casually, as she resumed paging through her Sports Illustrated.

"Hmmm? Time for what dear," Maura curiously replied, without taking her eyes away from the fresh greens.

"Time to tell everyone... yah know, about…us,"

A few moments of silence crept by, as Jane kept turning the pages and Maura looked off into the distance, contemplating Jane's revelation. Finally Maura said,

"Really? I'm surprised. You really think they're ready?"

"I think so," said Jane "I mean, as ready as they're ever going to be."

"True," Maura paused, "I don't see this getting any easier, so I guess it's better to do it sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I mean, it's been what like 2 or 3 years already, right?"

"Jane, you know how I feel about guessing," Jane smirked just slightly, behind her magazine as Maura scolded her lightly in frustration. She knew that would get on her nerves, especially since it was incorrect.

"See Jane, this is why I'm the one keeping track of all our family and colleagues' birthdays. One can't simply just 'guess' at these things." Jane was still amused, as Maura's frustration only surmounted.

"You really should know, how long we've been together Jane," this time Maura sounded slightly hurt.

Jane quickly realized that playing dumb was not the way to go right now, so she decided to come clean.

"You're right Maur. I should know by now. I mean, really, it's been 4 years, 8 months, and 5 days. Honestly though, it feels like we just shared our first kiss yesterday, so sometimes I forget."

Maura dropped the knife, gently, on the cutting board.

Jane smirked when she heard the 'clunk' of the blade hitting the wood.

Maura walked up behind Jane and placed her arms around her neck as she kissed the top of her head.

Jane dropped her magazine in her lap and turned to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips.

"I'm sorry I got upset," said Maura, as she nuzzled Jane's neck with her nose.

Jane just laughed and said, "Sorry I pretended to guess," as she winked at Maura.

Had it really been almost five years? Neither had realized, until now, how long they had really been keeping their love a secret. I mean, they were pretty good at it, after all. They had years of practice.

At first the lack of sharing had been for personal reasons. Mostly, Jane was afraid of how the less mature men at the precinct would react. At the time, she hadn't felt emotionally ready for a new onslaught of gay jokes, so they had opted to wait. Of course Jane was also fearful of her family's reactions, mostly her Ma's. But she knew they all loved Maura and already considered her family, so that worry had been somewhat diffused. Truthfully though, what had kept it a secret this long was their mutual fear that people wouldn't be able to handle the truth. That they would fail to acknowledge their relationship as factual and it would be something that required affirmation.

But honestly, hadn't they suspected it all along anyway? It doesn't take a genius, like Maura, to notice how close the two had become. How every look lingered just a bit too long. How each touch were far more lengthy than was necessary. And how neither woman really cared much for any physical affection, except from one another. In hindsight, they weren't sure anymore the real reason for hiding their somewhat obvious relationship, but that didn't matter now. They were now both determined to let their love be known. Just how were they going to do that though?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Maura and Jane knew that their confession of love would come with an abundance of questions. They were going to hear everything from, "how long has this been going on," to "what about Casey...and the baby?" They were going to have to dig through nearly half a decade of false truths, with plenty of frustration, and probably anger, from their family and friends. But, after so much hiding, they figured that it was time to face the music.

So, when did this start anyways? I mean, we know it's been 4 years, 8 months, and 5 days, but what exactly happened that day, back in 2010? Well, it started with,

"Are we having a sleepover or this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

The laughing and discussing of 'Dean,' that followed was really just two awkward teenagers (at least acting like it), who didn't know how to tell their crush that they were smitten. Let's go over the subtext, you know, those things in Jane and Maura's heads we could only guess at, until now. Here we go, back to July 10th (Also known as Season 1 Episode 1)... *Italics indicate internal thoughts*

Maura walks in, lays on the bed next to Jane. They both stare at the ceiling.

Jane: "Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

Jane and Maura simultaneously thought, _'I wish…'_

They both giggle _(nervously)_ at this thought, hoping the other can't read minds.

Maura: "I'm not seeing him."

Maura: _'Because I want to see you…I just wish you felt the same way.'_

Jane: "Yet."

Jane: _'I know you want him…but please tell me you don't.'_

Maura: "Somebody should, don't you think?"

Maura: _'If I know she wants him, I can let it go. She'll be taken, off limits.'_

Jane: "Yup."

Jane: _'Just not you.'_

Maura: "Should we draw straws?"

Maura: _'I hope I win…so you can't sleep with him.'_

Jane: "What if we just show him our tits, let him pick?"

Jane: _'Maybe if I just show you my tits, you'll pick me.'_

Maura hits her with a pillow.

Jane: "What'd he want?"

Jane: _'You're fucking him already, aren't you? God damn it!'_

Maura: "I can't say."

Maura: _'I hope she doesn't think this means I'm sleeping with him…'_

Jane: "Fine. Go sleep in your own room."

Jane: '_I can't lay next to her all night if she's screwing…that guy.'_

Maura: "Jane."

Maura: _'Shoot! Why can't I just tell her how I feel?!'_

Jane: "Did you ever like the same guy as a best friend?"

Jane: _'Or your best friend?'_

Maura: "No."

Maura: _'You're the only best friend I've ever had Jane…and I only like you.'_

Jane: "Did you ever have a best friend?"

Jane: _'Do you love me?'_

Maura: "No."

Maura: '_You are my everything Jane.'_

Jane: "You'd tell me if you were a Cyborg, right?"

Jane: _'Now, I'm just messing with her.'_

Maura: "No, I don't think I would."

Maura: _'Oh Jane. You are just so adorable sometimes.'_

They both laugh. It's quiet for a bit. Then, like little girls at a sleepover...

Jane: "Dean is really hot."

Jane: _'But he's got nothin' on you.'_

Maura: "Shut up. I won't be able to sleep."

Maura: _'I won't be anyway…'_

Later that night…After the cameras have gone home.

Jane turns to face Maura on the bed.

"Hey Maur," Jane asks, hoping Maura was still awake.

"Yes Jane?" answers Maura, who continues to lay on her back, eyes closed.

"Why you still up?" Jane asks, head propped up with her hand, one eye squinting open in the darkness.

"I could ask you the same questions," she replies, as she turns on her shoulder, to face Jane, eyes open now.

"Something's bothering me…" she mutters, sheepishly.

"What is it," asked Maura, clearly concerned.

"I want to tell you, but I'm worried you're going to ask why…and honestly, I can't really answer that question right now," Jane said truthfully.

"Okay. I promise not to ask why," Maura replied, hoping that would get Jane to open up.

"I don't want you to see Dean," Jane almost whispered.

"Oh…So you want to pursue a relationship with him," Maura answered, clearly disappointed.

"God no! No, Maura, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't think…either of us should see him," Jane said quietly, as she looked down at the bedspread.

"Oh," Maura said again. "Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way," she admitted.

"Wha-Really? But why? I thought you liked him," Jane looked up at Maura now, both eyes wide open, with a look of confusion.

"I thought we weren't asking why," Maura countered.

"Yeah, I know…but it just doesn't make sense." Jane asked, still clearly confused.

"What, that I don't want to pursue a relationship with Agent Dean," Maura questioned innocently.

"No, it's not that…the part about you not wanting either of us to see him," Jane really couldn't understand how Maura could possibly have the same thought. It's not like she was interested in Jane.

"Well, I presume, it is possible, that it could be for the very same reason you don't want me to see Agent Dean." Maura hypothesized.

Jane just laughed. "I highly doubt that," she said.

"And why is that," Maura asked, a little irritated now that Jane wouldn't tell her.

"No. I'm sorry Maura, I just can't. You'll hate me," Jane replied sadly.

"Jane, I could never hate you. I love you." Maura said sweetly.

Jane wondered what exactly she meant when she said 'love.' It was clearly a platonic response…wasn't it?

"Jane, I care very deeply about you. I would never intentionally hurt you and I know you feel the same way towards me. If you don't feel comfortable with me seeing Dean, then I won't. Your friendship means everything to me. It's something I would never risk." When Maura finished she couldn't believe she had actually said all that. And the look on Jane's eyes wasn't helping ease her distress. She was glad it was too dark for Jane to notice her face was flushed.

"I love you too Maura," said Jane with a smile.

Maura's blush started to dissipate as she returned the smile.

Since she had already said so much, and hadn't gotten a negative response from Jane, she felt comfortable sharing more.

"You mean the world to me Jane. I don't think I could live without you…" Maura sounded a bit sad as she said this, as a slight frown appeared and she gazed at the wall. Jane saw the obvious pain in her friend's eyes and risked her own emotional comfort by pulling Maura a little closer and placing a soft kiss on Maura's forehead. Maura smiled as a tear fell from her eye. Jane noticed it and quickly tried to take her pain away anyway she could.

"Oh Maur. I'm sorry. I'd never leave you, never," Jane said. She needed to make sure Maura understood how much she was loved. She pulled the teary Maura in closer and cradled her head in her arms as Maura's head rested against her chest. Maura just sniffled and gripped Jane's arms as tight as she could.

"I need you too Maura," Jane said quietly, as she placed a kiss on the top of Maura's head. Maura couldn't stand it any longer. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest, even though she knew this to be scientifically impossible. She couldn't prevent the next few words from slipping out, even if she had tried.

"I love you so much Jane," another tear dripped down her cheek.

"I know Maur, I know. I'm sorry I don't tell you more often. I thought you knew. I'm so sorry I hurt you," Jane was now working hard to ward off her own tears, disappointed in herself for causing Maura such pain because of her own insecurities.

"No, Jane. I'm…I'm in love with you," Maura whispered. Jane couldn't believe her ears. For a second she was sure it was all in her head, until Maura spoke again.

"Please don't hate me Jane!" Now Maura was sobbing, just waiting for Jane to run away in anger or disgust.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know you don't feel the same way, but we can still be frie-"

"No," Jane cut her off.

"Please Jane," Maura pleaded as she wept uncontrollably, clinging to Jane's arms for dear life.

"No Maura, I can't just be your friend." Maura looked like she was going to disintegrate right there.

"I want so much more than that," Jane said, smiling as she rose Maura's chin to look her in the eyes, hoping she could see the pure love and adoration that resided there.

"Wh-wha-what," Maura stuttered back in confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius Dr. Isles. Can't you see that I love you too?" Jane grinned widely. Maura looked shocked. This was not one of the plausible reactions she had prepared for, not in the least.

"Please say something Maura," Jane asked, worried she had hurt the doctor even more than before.

"Really," Maura asked, smiling with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yes Maura. If you will have me, I want to be yours. This time, I really want to be your everything," Jane said emotionally. Maura couldn't contain her happiness any longer.

"Oh Jane," she said as she reached for Jane's head and brought it down into to the softest, yet most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. Jane closed her eyes and gripped the back of Maura's head, flowing with honey blonde hair, as Maura did the very same with her own ebony locks. The kiss lasted several minutes, until they were both sure they'd suffocate if they didn't pull away. They leaned their heads against one another, so their foreheads were touching. Their eyes remained closed as they smiled in each other's arms. Regardless of the fear that had resided in them before, they were both able to sleep peacefully, with one another cradled in their arms.

They knew they had a lot to talk about, but they also knew what was most important. They had each other, now and forever. They had no idea yet that this would turn into a nearly five year long affair, but they did know that they were in this for the long haul. They would make it work.


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

Chapter 3 (Part 1):

Jane and Maura, first, had to decide how to handle their relationship, in respects to letting other people know, before either of them felt comfortable moving forward. It was so new that, at first, keeping it private seemed like the best idea to both of them. I mean, they had only shared one real kiss. Was that even big enough to warrant telling anyone? They thought that this 'secret' period would last for maybe a few weeks, to possibly several or more months. Maura wasn't too hesitant to tell anyone really, but she understood Jane's reservations. She figured several weeks' time should suffice before Jane was able to share this new relationship with family and friends. Jane on the other hand wasn't entirely sure she ever wanted to come clean, to anybody. But she figured that over time she would get used to the idea and would actually want to share her love for Maura enough to get past the fear. But things get complicated, and life doesn't always go according to plans. Sometimes you really believe, if you're happy, nothing else will really matters. So why stir the pot? We will see how things moved along, all these years, and what precipitated the shift in their plans for being open about their new found love.

It's now early August, 2010, and Maura and Jane have been testing the waters of their new found relationship for almost a month.

At this point in their relationship, the physical parts have not been progressing fast at all. In fact, other than a few soft kisses, they haven't been physical intimate at all really, well at least not any more than normal. They still hugged and kissed each other's heads or foreheads, and often shared the same bed. However, both had agreed that until they consummate their relationship, and as Maura stated, "find out if we are sexually compatible," they wiould hold off on telling anyone. Jane really doesn't think that 'event' is going to make a difference in the permanence of their relationship, but right now she is grasping for anything that can give her more time before she has to 'come out.' Even the phrase gave her chills. After years of defending herself from, at the time, what she believed to be unwarranted comments regarding her sexuality, she had no idea how to all of a sudden 'embrace' it. Maura tried to explain that she doesn't need to feel boxed in by labels, but Maura had always been more open about sex than Jane, generally speaking. The fact of the matter is, although Jane had always fought off the gay remarks, she had to admit at least to herself, that Maura wasn't the first girl to catch her eye. But she never acted on her feelings and always assumed she would marry a man because, that's just what you do. She figured those thoughts were normal and that everyone had them, but most chose to ignore them, which had been her plan. That is until Maura. Maura made her realize that no man could ever bring her the joy that Maura did. And although she still tried to appease society by dating men, she knew in her heart, that this was a fruitless endeavor.

Now you may wonder, why did she and Maura still go out with men, when they were supposedly attempting to have a relationship of their own? Well, I will let you in on that little secret, and the truth behind all the men that these women pursued, and what their real purpose was.

From day one, it was made clear, that at least initially this wasn't an exclusive relationship. Neither of them had seriously dated a woman before so they chose to tread these waters lightly. They agreed that until their relationship took on a serious and more sexual nature, i.e. intercourse or whatever term you chose to use in describing the first time they have sex, they would not be possessive of each other and would continue being open to other sexual partners. This seemed like an easy enough concept for Maura to grasp and accept, but Jane found it more difficult to fight off her desire to keep Maura all to herself.

So Maura continued to check out the men in her yoga class, and even suggest possible options to Jane. Jane usually wanted to flat out say, 'no way in Hell,' but she humored Maura, for the most part, even though she dragged her feet while doing so. She had agreed to this 'nonexclusive' relationship because she knew she wasn't able to make Maura completely happy...yet. At least not in the one way she truly needed. While Maura was open to exploring each other sexually, from the very beginning, Jane was hesitant to try anything new. She was able to engage in the usual interactions she was accustomed to, but was reluctant to try things outside her heterosexual comfort zone. So while kissing had been on the approved list, she still didn't feel comfortable touching Maura, or having Maura touch her, anywhere remotely intimate. So no chest groping, no pressing of bodies against each other, no thigh action of any kind, and no kisses below the clavicle. She knew she wasn't giving Maura much to work with, and she knew Maura had needs. While she could always 'attend' to herself, something about it wasn't the same as intimately holding another person while you passionately made love. So until she could fully satisfy Maura, she figured, this was the best alternative. Maura also felt it necessary to push Jane to do the same, in fear that she would become further sexually frustrated if she continued to abstain from sex. They both made it clear though, that these future expeditions were purely sexual in nature. They had each other's hearts, but until Jane could come through for Maura in that way, this would have to do.

So, like I said, these events were taking place during August (Season 1 Episode 6). This also happened to be the same time they were investigating a case in which a lesbian had been murdered. Maura saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and get Jane to be more open to the idea of same-sex intercourse, so she went through the liberty of making up Jane an online dating profile, under the ruse of her going undercover in a lesbian bar in search of potential suspects. Jane was less than thrilled with the idea and couldn't even believe that she accepted the task. Here's the subtext from that infamous conversation in which Maura asks, "I wonder what kind of women we would like, if we liked women."

Maura and Jane are discussing Jorge (the um, 'medical professional' from yoga class) and the lesbian bar undercover assignment in Jane's bedroom along with Jo Friday.

"'Nice and supportive' doesn't mean weak," Maura claimed, trying to get Jane to at least consider Jorge.

"Please," said Jane sarcastically. "Jorge is more submissive than my dog." Jane cooed at Jo Friday as she pet her saying, "oh, yes he is! Oh," Jane sighs, "Maybe I should be a lesbian."

Maura found that comment quite humorous, since she had already admitted to her mutual attraction to Maura, but she knew Jane still didn't view herself as a 'lesbian.'

"Aw, well, wishes can come true," Maura almost sang, melodically.

Jane just scoffed. Maura knew what she had meant. She wasn't denying her attraction to Maura, just considering the perks of embracing her inner self and diving head first and giving Maura want she really needed, and what Jane so wanted to be able to provide for her. It would be so much simpler than this booty trolling in yoga class nonsense.

Maura knew she was already getting on Jane's nerves, but was having too much fun to stop now. She felt guilty for teasing her best friend, but she couldn't help marveling at how adolescent Jane was behaving.

"Frost and Korsak wanted to fill out your dating profile," Maura said, nonchalantly. "I typed," she said with a slight smirk.

Jane's eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "You what?!" Jane was in shock that her quote unquote, girlfriend, had actually gone ahead and done something she knew the detective wouldn't approve of.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be butch," countered Maura, defending her actions.

"Why'd you put my photo and profile on a gay-dating website?" Jane really wasn't sure how case related this was anymore, and wondered whether or not it had more to do with pushing Jane to 'try new things.'

"It's your best shot at getting DNA and breaking this case," Maura answered, trying not to think about the fact that this was completely coincidental, and really had no part in her insistence that Jane go undercover.

"No, it's _our_ best shot," Jane replied dryly. "You're going with me."

"No," Maura said, shaking her head. Maura was convinced that her presence would surely make Jane too uncomfortable to really benefit from this social experiment.

"_Yes,_ Dr. Isles," Jane said frustrated. "I don't have time to train a female detective how to collect and preserve DNA. You're going," Jane was making it very clear this wasn't up for debate. Jane could be sneaky too. "You're going." And with that Jane ended the argument.

Maura tried to imagine a way to insure her presence wouldn't inhibit Jane's learning opportunity. After only a few seconds of contemplation, Maura shifted the focus, away from her own mandatory attendance to the lesbian bar, and to something she found that could give Jane a little confidence boost.

"There, look," Maura said proudly. "All these women think you're hot."

"Wow," muttered Jane. She had never gotten so many responses on straight dating sites. Maybe she was judging this situation a little too harshly, she thought.

"Mm-hmm," Maura nodded, quite pleased with her efforts.

To be continued...(sorry, it was just getting excessively long so I had to split it up.)


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

Chapter 3 (Part 2):

Jan and Maura continue that evening's conversation...

"You realize one of these women could be Katie's killer," Jane asked a bit concerned now, more with the fact that she could be possibly going out with a murderer than the fear of being on a same-sex dating site.

"Not this one," smiled Maura, as she read a profile from her laptop screen. "Listen, she likes to hike, has season tickets to the Celtics," Maura was cutoff after the mentioning of the Boston sports team.

"What?! Front row! Oh, I might flip for that," Jane said, mostly but not completely joking. She thought to herself, _'well if Maura dumps me, at least I have options…'_

Then she snapped back into reality, when Maura said, "I don't understand online dating."

"People reveal too much of themselves." Maura sounded a bit concerned.

"_I want to connect with someone who can make me more of who I am,_" read Maura.

"_Who can be strong, without needing me to be weak,_" Jane read in a mocking girly voice.

"I wonder what kind of women we would like if we liked women," Maura thought out loud.

"What?!" At first Jane was shocked. She was thinking, _'wait aren't I a woman? You like me…don't you?'_ Realizing she had made a similar comment earlier, about potentially becoming a lesbian, she figured Maura was having thoughts along that same line. She too had wondered, if they were exclusively dating women, what might they be attracted to?

After a few seconds of contemplation, Jane answers, "Well, um, first of all, I would be the guy."

"That's a cliché," dismisses Maura. "Why would you be the guy," Maura was very curious, now, to know the meaning behind Jane's statement.

"Because," Jane simply replied, as if it was a real answer.

"Because you're bossy," Maura questioned.

"So are you," Jane said defensively. "You're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around," Jane said, somewhat miffed at being called bossy.

Maura knew she clearly had the dark haired women worked up, so she decided to have a bit more fun with her next statement.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not my type," Maura said casually.

Jane could not believe what she just heard. _'You love me but I'm not your type. That makes a lot of sense, Doctor,'_ Jane thought to herself.

"What do you mean I'm not your type? That is so rude," Jane tried to express sincere hurtfulness with her words, but truthfully, she was having just as much fun, as the blonde, with their back and forth teasing.

"Well you don't know how to relax," Maura said calmly.

"And you wear your shoes and your clothes to bed, and you just admitted that you're bossy," Maura continued, trying to emphasize her point.

"Okay, yeah," said Jane sarcastically. "I'm bossy. _You_ put my picture and profile on a gay-dating website, and _I'm_ bossy. Right. Okay." Jane was clearly irritated by being called bossy so many times, when she honestly believed that, in reality, Maura was the bossy pants.

"After I said _no_, by the way," Jane continued.

Maura wasn't replying to Jane's rant, much to her dismay.

"What are you doing," Jane asked, as she realized it looked like Maura had fallen asleep while she had been trying to talk to her.

"Meditating," Maura muttered calmly. "It's too stressful arguing with you."

Clearly frustrated that Maura wasn't giving her any reactions, she decided a little guilt trip was necessary.

"Well, just think. Because of you, by this time tomorrow, I could be on a date with a killer. Yay," Jane finished as she finally gave up trying to upset the peaceful M.E. and slowly, but surely, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

Jane and Maura awaken to a yipping Jo Friday.

"It's okay, buddy. It's just me," mutters Maura, hoping her calming words would silence the small barking terrier.

"What are you doing here," asks Jane, still too groggy to remember what they had been up to last night.

"I guess I fell asleep while I was meditating," Maura replied softly.

"Well at least you don't snore," jokes Jane.

"Oh, well you kick," counters Maura, slightly offended at the implication that she possibly snored.

"No, no, no," muttered Jane. "That's not me. That was Jo. She runs in her sleep," explained Jane.

"Myoclonic contractions," replied Maura. "Dogs have dog dreams," she said simply.

"Wow," was all the still sleepy detective could manage. _'How can she have Google-mouth this early in the morning…and without coffee," _wondered Jane.

"Maybe we should take a look and see if anybody else signed up to hook into you," Maura said casually as she picked up her laptop.

"That's not how you say it," mused Jane. "It's 'hook up' with you," Jane corrected.

"Whatever," Maura said, not seeing an obvious difference in the terminology.

"Whatever? I'm the one hooking up," Jane was a bit frustrated that Maura was taking her possible dates with a murderer so lightly.

"Well, pretending to," Maura corrected. She hoped that last comment didn't come out sounding too possessive. After all, she was the one who insisted that jealousy remained absent until Jane could...perform.

"That's easy for you to say," Jane responded, clearly still not comfortable with the whole arrangement.

"I can't believe I'm actually hoping the killer wants to meet me," Jane mutters, as she takes the laptop from Maura so she can check her email.

"Damn it," she whispers, under her breath.

"Jorge," she notices an email from Jorge as she scrolls down her inbox. "Jorge, Jorge, Jorge, Jorge," Jane can't believe the animal nurse actually sent her that many messages. "_Can't the guy take a hint already," _Jane thinks.

Maura covers her mouth as she realizes, Jorge, was not the easy lay for Jane that she was hoping he'd be. But we all know, by now, Maura has never been very good at selecting potential male suitors, you know, who don't lick people's faces, murder their family members, or make humans into statues.

"Oh, in case I missed his first email, and his tenth, Jorge." Jane clearly was not amused. "He's _so_ nice. God," mocked Jane.

"Maybe that's just what you need," Maura says, trying to salvage what she can of this disastrous set-up. After all, as long as they had sex, who cared if he was a bit submissive or a little...soft.

"You need someone loving and supportive," Maura said honestly. '_I mean, that's one of the things that attracted you to me, right,'_ she thought to herself.

"Like a hamster." Jane replied. _'I need a lover, not another pet. Fuck! I don't even need a lover, I just need you, Maura. Argh! Why can't I get over my stupid hang-ups? What's wrong with me? I could have the beautiful woman in my bed right now, if I wasn't too chicken shit to touch her,' _Jane berated herself internally.

"Jane," Maura lightly chastised, realizing Jane was getting too worked up over all of this.

"What? Well, I mean, what you think of as a 'great guy' is an average women," Jane said honestly.

Maura just gave her a look that said, _'If you want to sleep with a woman, I'm here…WAITING. Until you get a little more courage though, we both know this is our only option.'_ If looks could kill, Jane would be dead right now.

"You know, I mean if I wanted someone to walk the dog with me and talk about my feelings, I'd be gay."

Maura was getting very irritated now. It was Jane's fault they were in this position to begin with! Maura was ready to jump her bones the minute they first met. Jorge wouldn't be in the picture and neither of them would be arguing about being gay or not being gay, if Jane cold just put on her big girl panties and step up to the plate.

To prevent herself from saying anything she might regret, she simply glared at Jane and asked, "You're not gonna say that to him, are you," Maura asked, worried Jane was going to screw this up completely and on purpose.

"I will if you don't," threatened Jane. "You got me into this, so get me out of it. Please," she begged.

"Uh-oh," muttered Maura as she looked into Jane's tiny closet.

"What," questioned Jane, not seeing the obvious problem.

"Now I understand why you always look like this," Maura says, almost broken-heartedly.

"Excuse me," Jane almost yelled.

"You have nothing to wear," Maura said in shock at her friend's lack of stylish apparel, or any apparel for that matter.

The two then got ready to leave in what was pretty much complete silence. Of course though, before they went to the precinct, Maura had to stop at her house to find something suitable for her to be seen in, since none of Jane's clothes were up to par.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Maura and Jane are still working on the case surrounding the murdered lesbian, who was last seen attending a local gay bar. Maura, Korsak, and Frost have all managed to convince Jane to go undercover, at the local establishment, in hopes of luring out this woman's killer. Jane's job is to go out on dates with all the eligible woman who contact her through the same-sex dating website that the victim was using the night she was killed. Maura is also working this undercover operation, disguised as a waitress, to collect DNA samples from the drink glasses belonging to each of Jane's dates.

"Your table is ready miss," Maura says seductively to Jane, who looks back at her in shock when she notices her 'outfit.' Well, more, her lack thereof.

"Oh my God, put this on!" Jane tries to shove her jacket onto Maura, to cover the large expanses of skin her LLBFF is sporting.

"No," Maura says, offended that Jane wants to cover up her gorgeous body. "I'm undercover," Maura reminds. "Follow me."

Jane groans as she does as directed, following Maura to the table her partner and Korsak had set up for her dates.

"Oh my God," Jane whines under her breath. _'How am I supposed to pay attention to work when her tatas are hanging out like that?!" _Jane is seriously concerned Maura is going to ruin this entire setup with her more than ample cleavage dangling, eye level, at Jane's face.

"I'll be right back with your drink," says Maura, completely into the character of sexy bar maid now.

"Thank you," is all Jane can mutter, as she sat down at her specially designated table.

Waiting for her drink to come, and for her first date's arrival, Jane scans the room thinking to herself, _'there has to be nearly a hundred women here. And not _one_ is even in the same league as Maura. Maura has her own league…especially in the tight corset…Thank God this hidden mic can't read thoughts!'_

"Here she goes," says Korsak, as he views Jane from a monitor in back. "First date."

"I finally get up the nerve, you know, and call them," confesses Jane's date. "I get the machine, so I go, 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay!' How'd you do it," questioned Miranda or Mary Anne or whatever her name was…

"Uh…" Jane had no idea how to answer that one. "Well...I, um…"

Luckily, Maura came over at that exact moment to see if they wanted another drink. _'Thank God,'_ thought Jane. That is until she turned her head to the right and received an enormous close-up of Maura's perky breasts.

"Ladies, may I get you something to drink," Maura sweetly asked.

After a few seconds of staring, Jane managed to mutter, "No, we're good."

"May I take that for you," asked Maura. What's her name nodded as Maura took the wine glass to be bagged and later tested.

"We're good, right Miranda," Jane asked uncomfortably.

"My real name's Marianne," her date replied shyly.

In the back, Korsak and Frost marveled at the young woman's confession.

"Hi mom, dad, I'm gay! What ever happened to call me back? You leave your most personal information on a damn answering machine," stated Korsak in complete confusion.

"A friend of mine asked for a divorce by texting," Frost countered, with a small giggle.

"No manners anymore," said Korsak, frustrated.

"Yeah, you had it down. So much more polite to serve divorce papers," mocked Frost.

Meanwhile in the bar, Maura continues to bag each of Jane's date's glasses. Jane continues going through that night's roster, trying to get more comfortable being around the 'out' lesbians she's meeting.

"I always fall for girls like you," said Jane's current date, smiling.

"Like what," asked Jane awkwardly.

"Oh, smart, tough...complicated." Her date reached out to cover Jane's hands, as she winked.

Jane slowly retracted said hands explaining, "My hands are sore, from…volleyball."

"You're gunna break my heart," replied the woman. Jane could not wait for this night to end.

The boys continued watching and listening in the backroom.

"Mm, wow," muttered Frost. "They get right into it."

"All they talk about are their feelings," replied Korsak. "They're women."

"Oh, and you're, you're an expert," scoffed Frost.

"I've been married twenty years," said Vince, proudly.

"To three _different_ women," grinned Barry.

"So," said Korsak, defensively.

"So, that's not a very good track record, detective," he countered.

"Yeah, look where you're spending your Friday night, Romeo. Oh, real ladies' man." Korsak replied.

Maura continues to bag specimens in the bar area, Jane continues her dates, and Korsak comments on Jane's undercover skills.

"Rizzoli's good at this," he says honestly.

"At what? Being a lesbian," jokes Barry.

"Yeah," says Vince, slipping up. "No! Shut up." He quickly corrects himself. _'I'm glad Janie didn't hear that. I'd be a dead man walking,'_ Korsak sighed, thanking God that the microphone wasn't a two-way radio.

"I'm listening," said Vince, trying to get Frost to stop nagging him.

"No, you're not. You're talking," Barry smirked.

Again, back in the serving area, another girl walks away from Jane's table, this time leaving her number on a napkin and lightly brushing Jane's leg as she walks away. Moments later, Jane stretches and yawns in exhaustion moaning, "Oh, my God," as she rubs her eyes.

A new woman sits down across from her saying, "I like tall brunettes."

Jane manages to blurt out an, "I'm Jane."

"I know," replied the woman. "I saw your profile. I'm Claire."

"Uh, can I get you another drink," Jane asked politely.

"No, I've um, I've had enough to get brave," said Claire. "The next stage is weepy."

"That's okay," Jane said. "I don't mind." _'Why don't I mind,'_ wondered Jane._ 'Am I attracted to this woman…or am I just too tired and buzzed to think straight? Ha, think 'straight.''_ Jane realized it was a bad sign that she was now laughing at her own internal puns. '_Definitely no more beer for me tonight,' _she decided.

Meanwhile, in the back, the boys thought they might finally have a real suspect out of the enormous pool of lonely women, Jane had been digging through all night.

"She is creeping me out," said Frost, shaking his head.

"Rizzoli," asked Korsak, confused.

"No, the other one," said Frost, as he paced.

Jane and Claire sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, casually gazing at each other while they smiled.

_'__Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but I could get used to this,' _thought Jane. _'Maybe…maybe I've been afraid of nothing this whole time. This, this is…comfortable. I bet it would be even more comfortable if I was sitting here, with Maura…'_

Jane was snapped out of her mental thoughts when Claire said, "This is going to freak you out, but you kind of look like that girl who was killed. Katie somebody. Did you see her picture in the paper?"

"Yeah," muttered Jane. "Yeah, it, it's so scary isn't it? It could have been any of us." Jane didn't realize it at that moment, but she was considering herself a possible target. Even though she hadn't admitted it to herself, or anyone else, she really felt like she was just as vulnerable as any of the other lesbians at the bar. Because she was a lesbian really, right?

"Want to hear the weirdest part," she asked.

"Yeah," responded Jane, quietly.

"I think I was her last date," confessed Claire.

"Really," Jane asked, surprised.

"Reel her in," said Korsak, in the backroom, even though Jane couldn't hear him.

"Did you tell the police," questioned Jane.

"No," she said, slightly taken aback by the question. "No I, I don't know anything. W-we chatted online, met up here." Sadly she continued, "We really hit it off….then I saw her ring. I don't hook up with married women."

"'I don't hook up with married women'?" Korsak repeated what the woman had just said, trying to interpret if it meant something more than it seemed.

"She's saying she doesn't cheat," clarified Frost.

"Is that cheating," questioned Korsak.

Frost laughed, then put on a straight face to ask Vince, "are you serious?"

Korsak no longer looked amused in the slightest.

"What was she like," asked Jane.

"I really liked her," admitted Claire, sadly. "She shouldn't have lied about being married."

Jane was searching Claire's eyes now. Worried that this may very well be Katie's murderer.

"And if she hadn't…she might still be alive," Claire said gravely.

Luckily for Jane, that was her last date for the night. After helping Maura with all the samples and debugging herself, she finally got to go home and relax.

Maura's plan had actually worked, even if she didn't know it yet. After spending six to eight hours in a bar, filled exclusively with gay women, she was starting to feel more comfortable accepting the fact that she too may be a lesbian. When she arrived home, Jo Friday greeted her at the door, jumping and barking. Jane was so exhausted, she was extremely thankful she had asked her Ma to walk Jo several times that night. She honestly didn't think she'd make it to the end of the block if she had to do it herself.

It had been several hours since her last beer, so she figured it probably wouldn't hurt to have another. But something inside was nagging at her when she opened the fridge and reached for the cold beverage. She sighed and closed the refrigerator, before she could grab a bottle, and instead walked to the couch. She knew it was late, but she also knew that Maura would still be up anyway. She probably had just gotten home as well, and was picking out a nice pinot noir to try before bed. So, without really thinking about what she was going to say, she reached for her cell and dialed Maura.

"Hi, Jane," said Maura.

"Hey Maur…I hope I didn't wake you," Jane replied sheepishly. Even though she was almost certain that was not the case, she had to make sure she wasn't interrupting the doctor's sleep.

"No, of course not Jane. I just got home a few minutes ago."

"Oh, oh good. I was worried you might have gotten into bed already."

"No. Like I said, I just walked in," Maura smiled into the phone. She knew Jane was stalling. She could tell there was something heavy weighing on the detective's mind. If she didn't push a little though, Jane might chicken out, and end the call before revealing why she called in the first place.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about," Maura asked casually.

"Uh, no…no, I don't think so," Jane lied, thankful that, unlike Maura, she could.

"Oh well then, would you like to hear about the new documentary I was planning on watching? It's a very fascinating piece, actually, on the indigenous tribes of Peru."

Maura knew that even though Jane didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind at the moment, she would rather spill her beans then hear about one of Maura's 'boring documentaries' as she called them. Especially if it was one she hadn't seen yet, because then she knew Maura would inevitably ask her to watch it with her next time she slept over.

"That sounds great Maur...but there's something I need to tell you."

Maura smiled, knowing her little trick had worked. "Yes Jane?"

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…and I mean…we've been going out, I guess for over a month now…"

"Yes, Jane, we have." Maura tried to encourage Jane to continue.

"Yeah, so I thought maybe…we could try going on, like…a date," Jane almost whispered the date part, but Maura heard.

"I would love that Jane." Maura had the largest grin adorning her now smiling face.

"Really? Ok, cool…so, how about I pick you up, tomorrow, I don't know, around 7?" Jane hoped she didn't sound too eager.

"That sounds lovely Jane. What should I wear," Maura asked eagerly.

"Um, nothing too fancy…just whatever you normally wear will be more than enough. Whatever you feel most comfortable in, yah know." Jane tried to answer casually.

"Ok, sounds wonderful." Maura looked at the floor as she continued to smile.

"Great, see you at 7 then," asked Jane.

"See you at 7," Maura confirmed.

"And Maur," Jane said, hoping Maura hadn't hung up yet.

"Yes Jane,"

"I…I love you," Jane almost whispered.

"I love you too Jane," Maura replied sweetly.

"Bye Maura. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jane."

And with that they each hung up. Neither could believe that said conversation had finally taken place. Their eyes were both closed as they held their phones to their chests. Neither made it to bed that night, both falling asleep on their own couch as they cradled their cellphones next to their hearts.


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Chapter 5:

Jane looked in the mirror once more. She still couldn't decide whether or not her new dress made her ass look big.

"Maybe Maura likes big asses. What do you think Jo," asked Jane.

Jo just tilts her head to the side. Jane assumes this means, _'How the Hell should I know? I only sniff butts, I don't look at them.'_

"Yeah, well, I don't know either!" Jane turns one more time to examine her backside. She frowns then says, "Fuck it. I don't have anything better so I guess it'll get the job done."

Now that her outfit was all set, make-up well applied, and hair elegantly done, she was ready to pick Maura up. She grabs her keys, and the flowers she bought Maura, and heads out the door.

"Wish me luck Jo," Jane says.

Jo yips in response.

"Thanks buddy." Jane smiles at Jo Friday as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

At Maura's house…

Maura couldn't remember a time she had ever been this nervous for a date. But this wasn't just a 'date.' It was a first date. Her first real date _with a woman_. And not any woman, but Jane. Her Jane. Maura had been getting ready since three o'clock, and she still felt pressed for time. She couldn't decide what to wear, how to do her hair, what heels to go with, or even which perfume to use. She felt lost, like this was a whole new world. She had to start from scratch and relearn all she thought she knew about dating. But she was determined to get this right. She couldn't lose Jane. And although she knew, deep down, that the heels she wore wouldn't affect the likelihood of this working out, she couldn't help but try and put all the odds in her favor.

She finally decided on an Alexander McQueen mini dress, one she was certain Jane had never seen her in before. The butterfly camo dress accentuated every magnificent curve of Maura's lithe frame. With elegant green detailing, the dress naturally highlighted the beauty of Maura's hazel eyes. Her matching Jimmy Choo stilettos truly did scream, 'fuck me.' That was an accurate way to describe what she had in mind for tonight, or at least what she hoped for. She knew it was not likely, seeing as Jane's discomfort level with intimacy had been rather high lately. But Maura decided to think positively and make sure she had on her skimpiest lingerie possible underneath, you know, just in case.

As Maura retouched her make-up unnecessarily, she heard the doorbell ring. At first Maura panicked afraid that, despite her multiple hours of effort, she would somehow fail to meet Jane's expectations.

"Hi Jane," Maura smiled.

"Hey…" Jane's pupils enlarged to the size of saucers, as she took in the sight that was Dr. Maura Isles. She couldn't believe that the stunning woman before her eyes had really agreed to be hers.

"Hey…" Jane repeated, as her eyes slowly dragged themselves down Maura's body. Jane bit her lower lip, as she memorized every inch of the gorgeous woman before her.

Before Jane could open her mouth to say 'hey' one more time, Maura lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled the entranced woman inside.

Slowly Jane came back to reality.

"I thought I had lost you there for a moment, detective," said Maura, smirking.

"Sorry," Jane said sheepishly. "You look…amazing."

"Thank you," blushed Maura.

"Oh, yeah, these are for you," Jane said, as she handed Maura the bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Oh Jane, these are lovely! I've always loved tulipa gesneriana," Maura replied, clearly touched by the gesture.

"I'm glad. I read online that yellow tulips mean-"

"Hopeless love," Maura finished, impressed that Jane knew that.

"Yeah…that," smiled Jane.

"I hope that this doesn't mean you think our love is hopeless," Maura joked.

"Did you just make a joke, Dr. Isles," Jane questioned, humorously.

'"I think I did," Maura said with pride.

They both laughed. After a moment Maura spoke up.

"So where are you taking me tonight, Detective?"

"It's kind of a surprise," Jane replied shyly.

Maura looked at Jane apprehensively, as she bit her lip.

"I promise Maur, it's nothing bad," Jane assured, with a smile.

"Ok…" Maura muttered, still not sure what she had gotten herself into.

Jane reached out for Maura's hand, as she gracefully accepted it. The two intertwined their fingers with one another's.

Once they reached the car, Jane released Maura's hand. Disappointed at the loss of contact, Maura reluctantly got into the car, as Jane held open the door. As soon as Jane got into the driver's seat and buckled herself in, she reached across the arm rest to recapture Maura's hand. Maura smiled shyly, in return. She thought it was sweet that Jane had noticed how much it had bothered her to let go earlier.

As Jane drove, Maura could tell how anxious her best friend was. Her palms were sweating and the air conditioning was on, full blast. Maura decided that she needed to help Jane _relax_ a little. She slowly let go of her grip and Jane quickly removed her hand to wipe it on her dress.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought," Jane smiled apologetically.

Maura returned the gesture, and as soon as Jane's attention had returned to the road, she leisurely moved her hand closer to Jane. Trying not to attract the detective's attention, she continued, her agonizingly slow journey, towards Jane's leg. After a few minutes, Maura's hand was only an inch away from Jane's thigh. The brunette, however, was completely oblivious to what Maura had in store for her. Without a moment of hesitation, Maura closed the small gap between her hand and Jane's leg. Gently, she stroked her pinky against the bare skin that was visible just below the hem of Jane's dress. Jane gasped at the contact, eyes going wide. Maura took that as a sign of permission, as she gradually shifted her hand to rest fully on her L-Biff's thigh. Jane's eyes shut tight for a quick second, causing Maura to giggle softly. Honestly, she was surprised Jane hadn't stopped her yet. She _defiantly_ wasn't complaining though. With a new found confidence, Maura started to softly, but firmly, knead the muscles below her delicate fingers. Jane just groaned. The second Maura heard her she shivered and felt a rush of wetness going straight to her core. She whimpered, as she crossed her legs to try and stop the sensation. Without even realizing it, Jane had tightly grasped Maura's hand in her own, gently moving in further up beneath the black fabric of her dress. Maura gasped, as she felt the heat radiating from Jane's center. She hadn't even touched it, but the warmth was undeniable.

"Wait," Maura whispered under her breath.

"Oh God! Maura I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Maura cut her off.

"No, Jane. It's not that. I just think, the first time I make love to you, it should be in a bed, not the police cruiser," Maura breathily muttered, eyes closed, as she tried to regain her composure. "Also, I would like to avoid causing a fatal collision by bringing you to orgasm while driving."

"Uh…yeah, yeah, you're right," Jane said, embarrassed but also extremely aroused by the word 'orgasm' coming from Maura's mouth.

Maura slowly withdrew her hand, as Jane smoothed down the bottom of her dress. Both woman were still trying diligently to calm their breathing down when they arrived at their destination. Once Jane's mind processed that they had arrived, she put the car in park and removed the keys. She then briskly shuffled to Maura's door to help her out.

"Where are we," asked Maura, who was a bit confused by their destination.

She had expected a restaurant of some sort. Probably something French or Italian, like her favorite detective, probably with a quiet, romantic atmosphere. She had never expected they would be dining outdoors. Seeing the perplexed look in Maura's face, Jane started to explain herself.

"I've always had this silly fantasy of picnicking under the stars. I thought it would be romantic or something. I kind of hoped someone would take me here one day, but no guy ever asked. They would all rather pay someone to cook for us, verses having to do it themselves," Jane said as she looked down at the grass. She was worried Maura would think it was stupid, or be uncomfortable eating so close to the ground. But to her surprise, Maura looked at her with loving eyes and a warm smile.

"Jane, that's beautiful," Maura mused. "And most defiantly not silly. Thank you for taking me here. I'm glad that I get to be the first person to share it with you."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled, with relief. She then went to the trunk to retrieve the blanket and rather large basket of food she had prepared. With the items carried in her left hand, she reached her right out to clasp Maura's. They then walked down a narrow gravel path till they reached a large open patch of grass. Jane spread a large, fluffy comforter down on the ground before helping Maura sit down. After getting her friend settled, she sat down beside her and opened the basket.

Jane had spent the entire day creating the perfect meal. She made fresh gnocchi, with pesto sauce, from Ma's Secret Rizzoli Family Recipe. She knew Maura would want something green, besides the pesto, to accompany her meal so Jane had done her best to make a reasonable Caesar salad. Jane figured that Maura wouldn't mind having something for dessert as well, so she brought along a small tiramisu that she picked up from the local bakery. Even though she would have preferred to have beer, Jane brought with her a bottle of Pinot Noir for them both to drink, accompanied by two crystal goblets. Including the two place settings of china and silver she borrowed from the guest house, Jane was pretty certain Maura would approve.

Jane set up their picnic as Maura watched. She tried to help, but of course Jane insisted on doing it herself. Once their dinner had been placed on the blanket, Maura was in complete aw. Jane really had thought of everything.

"Jane…this…wow," stammered Maura.

"Wow is right! Did I just leave the famous Dr. Isles speechless," she asked in disbelief.

Maura smiled as she gave Jane an innocent, but at the same time, chastising look.

"Ha, ha Jane. Very funny," Maura fake laughed, as she rolled her eyes.

Jane couldn't help but burst out laughing, which only got worse when Maura joined in. They were both red in the face, sides cramping, when they were finally able to calm themselves down. Each time they looked at each other they would just start giggling again, so they were forced to look at the blanket for a moment in order to regroup.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry, this chapter got long like Chapter 3 and I wanted to at least post what I had since there is tons more to come. I will post Part 2 ASAP! Sorry it's taking so long, I really overestimated my abilities in writing smut. _ Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

SORRY it took over a year to update! I have literally been working on THIS chapter over a year. SO, even though it is still not finished I had to give it to you guys. It's rated T I guess so I'm still working on my smut writing. We virgins don't always have the easiest time writing smut. Especially ones who didn't know what lesbian sex was the majority of their lives. Oh well! I'll figure it out! Or you guys can wait till my wedding night. lmao!

Part 2

During the meal, the two found it more than difficult to keep their hands off each other. After what almost happened in the car, both were being cautious not to get too touchy. However romantic it may seem, rolling around under the stars, neither thought it would be looked upon too highly if a BPD detective and the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts were cited for public indecency.

After they finished eating, and emptied their bottle of wine, they decided to head back to the car. Jane drove the fairly short drive to Maura's, secretly hoping the doctor would invite her in. After their earlier encounter, she found it likely that Maura would insist upon it.

When they arrived at Maura's, Jane again opened the police cruiser and reached in to give Maura a hand. Side by side, they walked up the step to Maura's front door, gently nudging each other in the side, playfully.

"I had a wonderful time Jane. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I had a great time too. Truthfully any time I get to spend with you is great," Jane said honesty. "Man, sorry that's so cheesy," Jane looked down, embarrassed.

"Not cheesy at all," said Maura, as she gently tilted Jane's chin upwards, so she could see her face. "I think it's quite sweet actually." Maura smiled. "Jane, until you, no one really cared to spend any time with me at all. My difficulty interpreting sarcasm and my near constant social pho pas were quite the deterrent." Maura was saddened, thinking of all the time she had spent alone due to her own social awkwardness.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you Maur. But I promise, you'll never have to feel that way again. I'm never leaving you. You know that don't you," Jane asked smiling.

"Yes Jane. I know that," Maura answered, returning Jane's smile. "However, do you think you could help me remember?" Maura's grin almost turned into a smirk as she alluded to her desire for Jane's company that evening.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to feel lonely," Jane said, as if she was doing this solely for Maura's benefit.

Maura slowly turned away from the detective as she looked for the key in her purse. Once found, she made great time opening the lock. Before the door was even completely closed, she grabbed Jane's waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Jane lowered her head, slightly, so she could reach the slightly shorter woman's neck. She softly and slowly placed warm, wet kisses along Maura's jawline. Maura shivered in anticipation. Jane gradually continued her pursuit to Maura's awaiting lips, each kiss getting longer and more intense.

Jane rested her forehead on Maura's as she closed her eyes. Maura whimpered, getting quite impatient for the impending kiss. Jane smiled before she gently placed a loving kiss to Maura's soft awaiting lips. Maura quickly seized this opportunity to deepen said kiss, as she placed her hands on Jane's head and pulled her closer. Jane automatically rested her hands on Maura's curvy hips.

Feeling a tad bit more confident, Maura leisurely ran her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, quietly requesting permission to enter. Jane was more than happy to comply.

As the two deepened their kiss, the need for more contact was instantaneous. Maura slowly unzipped her own dress as she sensually revealed more of her warm freckled skin. Once Maura had stepped out of the garment, Jane pulled her even closer than they were before as she tenderly raked her nails against the M.E.'s back. Maura whimpered at the new sensation and quickly reached her hands behind Jane to unzip her dress as well. More frantically than she had done her own, she undid the brunette's black silhouette as the brunette quickly shimmied out of her clothing. As the piece fell to the floor, Maura began hungrily licking her lips as she took in the newly exposed flesh.

Jane, who was normally self-conscious about her body, allowed the blonde doctor to examine her at her leisure. For some reason, it felt different with Maura. She didn't feel like she was just some piece of meat being used for someone else's pleasure. She felt loved and adored…cherished. For the first time, in her entire life, Jane felt like it wasn't about the actually act of 'getting off.' This was about so much more. Neither of them were in this for the conquest or their own personal wants and needs.

Neither woman had ever been so aroused before, and weren't even fully undressed yet. Unlike their previous encounters, with men, this was really about the love and passion. Not about satisfying a 'primal need,' as Maura would put it.

After Maura's visual adoration of Jane's form was complete, the two resumed their embrace as hands fumbled to pull each other closer. As soon as their bodies were once again flush with one another's, Jane's hands slid down Maura's back to firmly grasp Maura's ass. As she squeezed each cheek firmly, she brought their already close bodies impossibly closer.

"Oh my God Maur. Your ass…it feels amazing," Jane husked out.

"I told you there were many benefits to yoga. Such as the toning of one's gluteus maximus," Maura said as she smirked at Jane.

"Wait till I show what it's done for my flexibility," Maura winked.

Jane's eyes grew impossibly darker as her pupils dilated till no more brown was left to be seen. Maura quickly noticed this sudden change and used it as the opportunity to reach behind the detective in order to unclasp her bra. Honestly, she was just amazed that Jane owned any non-sports bras. As the garment fell to the floor, Maura leaned back slightly to appreciate the new view.

"Oh Jane," Maura managed to whimper out, as she took in her best friend, and future lover's modest yet perky breasts.

"I know there kinda sma-" Jane muttered, before Maura cut her off.

"No, Jane," Maura whispered. "They are absolutely…exquisite," Maura declared as she looked at Jane's breasts as if they were the finest works of art she had ever laid eyes on.

Jane smiled back shyly, before reaching behind Maura to remove her much fancier, lace brassiere. She carefully pulled the straps down the blonde's firm, yet soft, freckled shoulders. Once her breasts were completely revealed, Jane gasped in pure amazement.

"Maur," she practically cried. Jane couldn't contain herself for another moment as she shakily reached for Maura's chest.

Maura hissed, as she arched her back desperately into Jane's touch. Covering Jane's hands with her own, the M.E. encouraged her to tighten her grip. Jane tenderly increased her pressure as she tweaked Maura's already pert nipples, taking them to new heights. Jane was amazed at the reactions she was eliciting from Maura. Maura, however, needed more.

"Please Jane…I…need…I need," she begged, with her eyes closed.

"What is it Maur? What do you need," Jane rasped out, in her wantonly husky voice.

"You…mmmmm….you're mouth…here," she managed to say, as she squeezed Jane's hands which remained on Maura's breasts.

Jane smiled as she swiftly removed her hands, replacing them with her soft lips.

"Oh Jane! That feels so good. Don't stop," she pleaded.

Jane just smiled and let out a small laugh, causing vibrations to shoot through Maura's body.

"Ah," Maura nearly screamed, as her head fell back in pure ecstasy.

Jane slowly began running her tongue around Maura's left nipple. As Maura continued to send undecipherable phrases of encouragement, the brunette hungrily switched to warm, wet open mouthed kisses. Then the doctor frantically pulled Jane's face up from her chest, into a frenzied kiss. Maura's hands intertwined with Jane's raven locks as she increased the pressure with her lips. Jane just released a long moan, as their tongues began massaging the inside of each other's mouths. The kiss began to slow down, as they each explored what the others mouth had to offer. Once the need for oxygen became too great, they released the other's swollen lips and rested their foreheads against one another's. Panting, the two tried to catch their breaths as fast as they could, so they could resume the worshipping of each other's body. Maura came back to her senses first, choosing that moment to thrust her firm thigh between Jane's legs.

"Fuck," Jane blurted out, shocked and delighted by the surprising new contact.

"Language Jane," Maura playfully chastised. "Oh Jane. You're so…you're so wet," she muttered in disbelieve as she slowly brought her thigh against Jane's center. Despite her superior intellect, Maura could not believe how much wetness she could feel from the outside of Jane's panties.

"You," Jane whimpered. "Every time I see you," she managed to mutter. "You do this…to me," she finally managed to stammer out.

With that, Maura groaned and began rubbing her thigh between Jane's firm legs, intermittently flexing her muscle, causing Jane's legs to quickly weaken. Maura managed to secure her arm around Jane's waist to help hold her upright. Despite Maura's somewhat petite stature, she could be deceptively strong. Regardless of her ability to support Jane's weight, she slowly withdrew her thigh, eliciting a whimper from the detective.

"I think…we should continue this…in the bedroom," Maura panted out.

Jane rest her head against Maura's again as the both let out a small giggle. Jane grabbed Maura's hand tightly, practically yanking the smaller woman in the direction of Maura's bedroom.

"Jane," Maura laughed. "I'm still in my heels. You need to go slower," she said as she smiled, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the detective.

"Oh no," said Jane defiantly.

And with a gasp, Maura was now in Jane's strong arms being carried, bridal style, to the bedroom. The gorgeous doctor instinctively wrapped her arms around her soon to be lover while nuzzling her head in the crook of Jane's neck. After ascending the stairs, it was only a few steps till they had arrived at their destination. Jane gently placed Maura on the bed before slowly removing the smaller woman's heels. Once Maura's shoes had been gently placed on the floor, Jane removed her own as well. Jane then gently laid on top of the M.E. supported by her elbows.

"Hey," whined Maura. "Why aren't I on top," she questioned. "I'm pretty sure I was the one ravishing you," she cooed seductively.

"We talked about this remember," Jane replied playfully. "I said if I was ever going to do 'this,' I'd be the guy," Jane said with a cocky grin.

"And if I recall correctly," Maura responded. "We both agreed that I could be just as bossy as you," and with that, Maura again used her deceptively strong body to flip them over so she was now on top. Maura grinned at the shocked looked on the detective's face.

"Wow," stammered Jane. "I really should give yoga another chance." Maura just giggled.


End file.
